


Trim the Tree

by lizandletdie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: Quick ficlet I wrote last year on the prompt "Trim the Tree" for Rumbelle Secret Santa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The sentiment is just as true this year as it was last. By which I, of course, mean "fuck canon for doing this to us."

“Merry Christmas, Rumple,” Belle said, dangling a piece of mistletoe over her husband’s head.

It took him a moment to realize what she was doing, but he quickly got the hint, drawing her in for a long kiss.

“Did you get everything you wanted?” she asked once they’d finally broken apart.

Rumplestiltskin looked around at the holly jolly wreckage of their living room, which now contained a ridiculously large tree decked out in the finest everything the town had to offer, the string lights decorating every vertical surface of the room (including all the walls) and the baubles strewn about the horizontal ones. There were presents as well, not that you could see them for the sheer volume of decorations Belle had insisted they put up themselves, but they were there just the same. He knew that’s not what she’d been talking about, though. It had been a hard year for them, and he was so relieved to see it over. They’d gotten through it all, though. The two of them had overcome every obstacle and survived every separation – and he knew that they would do it all again, if it came to it.

“I already had everything I wanted,” he said truthfully, sweeping her up for another kiss.


End file.
